


Dante's Sin | Debauchery

by BlackBirdAolen



Series: Dante's Sin | A Dante's Inferno Series [2]
Category: Dante's Inferno (Video Game), La Divina Commedia | The Divine Comedy - Dante Alighieri
Genre: Debauchery, Lust, Multi, Orgy, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 10:15:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2021226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBirdAolen/pseuds/BlackBirdAolen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dante is falling further into sin, and he is finding reasons to enjoy his slow corruption...</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="http://ask.fm/BlackBirdAolen">Got a fanfic idea for me?</a><br/><a href="http://cheroshseiphar.deviantart.com/">My deviantART - full of original fiction.</a><br/><a href="http://blackbirdaolen.tumblr.com/">Snippets and ramblings on my tumblr.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Dante's Sin | Debauchery

Sin. It was pulsing through his body, with every beat of his heart. Dante felt as though he was suffering from a fever, from the fever of having sinned over and over again. A few succubi were flocking around him, some of them planting their lips on his body over and over again, others toying with his hair, his tattered clothes, anything they could reach. They were undulating above him, coaxing him with their appealing bodies. Yet he didn't feel like taking any of them. His thoughts were with Beatrice, who now seemed to be so far away that he never would be able to reach her.

While he was laying there, brooding over his fall and over the fact that his beloved was completely out of reach, he felt the urge to curse God for all he had done to him swelling inside his chest. He wanted to scream it out, condemn the Lord for all the trials he had put him through, only to leave him in the deepest pits of Hell. He had lost to Lucifer, had been defiled by the ruler of Hell, and now was unable to get out of this place ever again. He had been dead when he had entered this place. He wouldn't be able to get out of this misery any time soon.

"Oh, Dante, come on, you could have so much fun." Cleopatra had joined the succubi, who made room for the queen residing in the second circle of Hell, dedicated to those who had lost their way in lust and sexual debauchery. "Don't wear such a gloomy expression. It doesn't fit you, darling."

Dante weakly pulled away from her, turning his head the other way. Already, his loins were stirring, at the mere presence of the former queen. She noticed it right away, and chuckled gleefully about his reaction. "That's my boy. You are just another of the many men unable to resist my lure..."

He should have told her off more firmly. That was the thought jolting through his mind when she began stroking him. Her hand was gentle, yet firm, and that made her touch so utterly irresistible for him. Dante groaned, licking his lips and finally watching her greedily, how she massaged his length with expert fingers, and how she was teasing him out of his mind. He was slowly going crazy, he was sure of that. And there was nothing he could do against it.

The succubi giggled in glee at the sight of his member hardening in Cleopatra's grip. Dante didn't even bother to look at them as they hungrily began kissing his mouth. He was more interested in watching Cleopatra, how she slowly laved her tongue against his length, and how she was teasing him so expertly. He swallowed thickly, shuddering with every smallest touch raining upon his skin. He seemed to have grown a lot more sensitive all of a sudden, and it was making his will to fight and to resist dissolve into a single mess.

"Oh my, such a healthy boy. No wonder that all those women were going wild for you." Cleopatra laughed, tugging at Dante's foreskin, and licking her lips greedily. "I rarely met men with quite such assets... and oh, were they worth it. You, my darling, shall become one of my beloved in debauchery. How does that sound?"

"Will that get me closer to your body?" Dante's will to resist was broken, finally, and he simply longed to feel more of those sinful lips upon his skin. "Please, tell me that it will get me closer to you. I can't stand it any longer."

"Oh, of course it will get you closer to her." Lucifer had appeared next to them, immediately being swarmed by sighing and moaning succubi. The ruler of Hell snickered and stroke along the undulating bodies lazily, which were covering him almost entirely. "And it will get you closer to becoming a powerful being, Dante. You could have so much here, if you just accepted our truths instead of the ones proposed by other authorities."

Dante swallowed thickly. Faintly, his conscience was stirring, begging him to not fall for those lies. But at the same time, Cleopatra was making it so impossible to resist, it was just unfair. He wanted to feel more, wanted to experience the thrill of lust much more than he cared for the laws instilled by Heaven. They had abandoned him, now it was his turn to abandon them. And the first step to becoming something he longed to be, he now longed to be more than anything else, would be giving in to the lust burning inside of his body with a raw force.

Cleopatra squeaked when he suddenly pulled her into his lap, and with a second, secure motion had her impaled upon his cock. She shuddered all over, her silky cunt clenching tightly around him. Her lower lip quivered lightly—if in pain or overwhelming desire was impossible to tell—and her hips soon began working against his. Her insides seemed to be ablaze with lust, and the heat was spurring Dante on.

"Oh, fuck...!" she squealed when he began thrusting into her with powerful movements. "Ah, fuck me, Dante! Fuck me until I'm nothing but your whore!"

He was deaf to the triumphant tone in her voice, blind to the sneer on Lucifer's face. He only could hammer into Cleopatra's silky cunt over and over again, make her cry out while she was rocked upon him. Dante held her wrists tightly clamped, pulling her back into his powerful movements over and over again. He couldn't stop, he couldn't possibly stop himself from this madness. To stop would have meant to give up on this heat and this sensation, and that would have been too much for him to bear. He couldn't care about anything now, not even Beatrice, who would doubtlessly be weeping for him. He was a disciple of Hell now, not a follower of the teachings proposed in the Holy Bible. Why, his father already had given in so easily to sin. Why should he be any different?


End file.
